


Suggested Changes

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [5]
Category: SCP Foundation, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Good Person Reigen Arataka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: Suggested changes to SCP-6532's containment procedures.
Relationships: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Reigen Arataka
Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644904
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Suggested Changes

( _Reigen stares at the blinking cursor on his screen. He can't believe he's doing this. In fact, part of him is screeching that he shouldn't do this. That he should just keep his head down and not make trouble. But when he thinks about Mob alone in his cell staring at the wall with his carefully blank expression he doesn't care what that part of him has to say anymore. He takes a deep breath, gathers his thoughts and starts to type._ ) 

SCP-6532's current containment procedures are insufficient. Although we have abundant evidence that 6532's control of its anomalous abilities is closely related to its emotional state, its current containment procedures do very little to encourage its mental and emotional well-being. I have taken the liberty of teaching 6532 a variety of breathing and mindfulness techniques which have proved useful in helping with the subject's control. However this is by no means a comprehensive solution and further measures should be taken to improve the subject's mental state.

It is important to remember that despite it's abilities 6532 still has the same psychological needs as any non-anomalous child. This true of most if not all of the children in our care, but due to the nature of 6532's anomaly the consequences of neglecting these needs are more dire. ( _That and Mob's a good kid who really doesn't deserve this._ ) From what I can gather from my interviews with the subject, the incident at site 108 was the result of the subject experiencing an emotional breakdown from going five months without substantive social interaction. If we continue to deny the subject proper socialization incidents like this will keep happening. ( _Reigen hopes this doesn't sound too much like a threat, but he needs to make this suggestion sound as necessary as possible._ )

However there is a simple solution to this. Allowing 6532 to attend classes with the foundation's child population. This will give the subject ample opportunity to socialize as well as something productive to focus its attention on. ( _Reigen thinks Mob probably spends far too much time wallowing in guilt and missing his past life. It isn't healthy but Reigen doesn't blame him. What does he have to focus on in his present? In his future?_ ) Additionally, as a side effect of this the subject will receive an education that emphasizes the importance of the Foundation's cause. A favorable view of the Foundation is something we would do well to instill in the subject as this will encourage loyalty. ( _Reigen tells himself Mob would be better off working for the Foundation than being stuck in a cell for the rest of his life even if he'd just be trading one set of shackles for another._ )

Those concerned about the security risks this change might pose should keep in mind that the subject has been remarkably docile and cooperative and has made no attempt to escape containment in it's time here. In fact, I would argue that leaving the subject's containment procedures unchanged poses a greater security risk given the damage another incident 6532-a could cause. 6532 is a case where containment is less a matter of keeping it in a cell and more a matter of keeping its anomalous properties under control. ( _That should be enough to get results and even if it isn't Reigen will just try again later. He won't stop until he gets Mob the treatment he deserves. This is quite possibly the most he's cared about anything since he joined the foundation._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is awfully short. At least I think I have everything in place to do a time skip in the next part.


End file.
